The Art of Seduction, by Arthas Menethil
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: And now for a date with Arthas, and his own approach to reeling in a catch.


The Art of Seduction, by Arthas Menethil

Arthas strode into his rooms near the Violet Citadel. He'd overestimated the time he had before his plans tonight and only had about half an hour to get ready. He needed to bathe, bad. He normally wouldn't have cared but it was a rather nice young person he was trying to impress tonight, and that was hard to do while he smelled no better than an Orc.

He filled the brass tub with herb enhanced water and quickly shed his armor and clothes, getting in before the tub was even finished filling. He washed briskly, rubbing his skin with a mint and sandalwood soap. He rubbed soap into his bushy blonde hair, wishing it wasn't to coarse and prone to tangle. He rinsed quickly then raked a brush through his mussed locks, working out the many snarls and grimacing as he did so.

"Why couldn't I get mom's hair? Calia doesn't know how lucky she is, ow."

Finally the brush passed smoothly through his hair and he grinned to himself. The worst part was finished. Now he took a little more time, scrubbing his skin again, working dirt out of his nails, and making absolutely sure he didn't smell of training. Once he was satisfied he climbed out of the tub and drained the water, then set about toweling himself dry.

He stood stark naked in his washroom, catching glimpses of himself in the one mirror. He was quite literally a golden boy, his skin was slightly tanned and glistening, the fine hair on the rest of his body just as blonde as the hair on his head. What he was the most proud of was the incredible physique being a paladin had given him. His muscles flexed beneath his skin, rippling with the stored strength.

He wasn't vain enough to stand and flex in the mirror, that would just be ridiculous. But he did take pause every few moments. He smiled as he finished drying, liking very much what he saw, till he saw his hair needed brushing again. He growled and picked up the brush and nearly ripped out his hair on the first stroke.

"Ow!" he groaned and rubbed his head, "can't be doing this or I'll go bald."

He started again, slower this time. As he fixed his golden locks he thought about the possibility of becoming bald in old age. Some men looked good like that, but he didn't think he was one of them. He was hoping he be more like his father, full head of hair that's white as snow, that would be nice.

Hair presentable, he moved onto shaving. Arthas didn't much like doing it, he often cut himself and it always left his skin feeling raw. He just had problems with anything that required a delicate touch, well; most anything.

He took a little more care this time, and it turned out better than normal. He massaged lotion onto his face and wiped off the excess. Not bad, not bad at all. Before getting dressed he brushed his teeth, bad breath was probably the quickest way he knew of to end a date.

He checked the clock, then minutes to get dressed and get out of here. He could be a minute or two late, but he'd better not count on it. He rifled through his wardrobe. Choosing outfits was not another one of his strong suits. Usually when he needed to look good without armor it was some great public appearance with his family and the clothes had been selected for him. Still, the steward's preferences for dressing him gave him an idea of what to wear.

Lordearon's national colors looked good on him, so he wore a blue silk shirt with some white patterns on the color and some fine gold details on the cuffs. He picked matching royal blue trousers and a pair of tall, lace up, fur lined boots. They were comfortable and he liked how their soft white leather and gold detail complimented everything else.

He completed his preparations and felt his confidence swell as he took one last look in the mirror. He looked just a he would expect any Prince worth his weight in salt to look before a date with a fine young human. He was meeting his date at an inn in Dalaran, preferring to use his royal status and riches to impress first dates rather than entertain in. He smiled and headed out the door, sure that tonight would yield a new conquest.

You sit at the bar in The Legerdemain Lounge in Dalaran, waiting for the Prince of Lordearon to show up. You're a little jittery but Arthas's charming-but-hard-to-watch way of flirting makes you feel slightly more at ease around him.

You play with the handle on the giant mug of ale in front of you, and finally you here a man step inside and the barmaid say,

"Prince Arthas, so happy to see you here."

You turn and see him nod to the maid, then he spots you. A grin grows on his angular, pleasing face and he takes a seat next to you.

"You look stunning." He says, the grin growing.

You nod a thank you and he motions over the innkeeper.

"Whatever you want, ask for it, tonight is our night."


End file.
